El Deseo de un caballero y su princesa
by Dark Cat
Summary: Terribles noticias han llegado al caballero de la Trifuerza, quien a su retorno se encontrara con la imagen de su angustiada amada. Teniendo que hacer acopío de todo su valor, para enfrentar el temor de la desaparición de su hijo.


**_El deseo de un caballero y su princesa_**

 ** _Comentarios Iniciales:_**

 ** _La trama de esta historia se lleva años después del final de mi anterior novela el Perjuicio de una Princesa, convirtiéndose en un secuela de ella. Debido a la naturaleza de este escrito. No es necesario leer mi historia anterior, para poder disfrutar de este cápitulo. Aúnquen hace muchas refrenecias a momentos y situaciones que tuvo que soportar Link. Así mismo hace referencia con un personaje único de mi creacion que aparece en otra de mis historias indiependientes._**

 **Sin más que decir, Gracias y espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _No existe amor más puro y sacrificado como el de los padres"_**

 _Oscuras nubes de tormenta cubrían el firmamento, los tempestuosos vientos arremetían con toda su fuerza, despojando a los indefensos árboles de sus más débiles ramas._

 _Impávido ante el torrencial clima, una figura se abría paso sobre su fiel cabalgadura, atravesando las llanuras del reino, sin detener su carrera, sorteando los obstáculos que la naturaleza ponía en su contra._

 _Sintiendo la urgencia de su amo, Epona corría a toda velocidad. Sus fuertes resoplidos se combinaban con la agitada respiración de su jinete, uniéndolos en el trabajo más perfecto y especial lazo que podía existir entre un humano y su equino. Trabajando como un solo equipo, acompasados hasta en el latir de sus corazones con la meta de aumentar su carrera, el caballero apretó con sus manos las riendas de piel, al tiempo que golpeaba los costados de su potra, la cual responsiva al comando de su cabalgador, apresurando el movimientos de sus patas, determinada a vencer al tiempo mismo, aumentó su pasó._

 _Preocupado por retornar lo antes posible al palacio, el legendario guerrero elegido por las diosas, solo contemplaba con determinación el horizonte, esperando, ansiando poder ver las altas torres del castillo. Dejando que su instinto lo guiara al notar los cerrados caminos por la acciones de los ríos desbordados, usando su peso para balancear los movimientos de su yegua, el paladín cambió el rumbo de su cabalgadura, haciéndola brincar sobre algunas rejillas y tronco; todo en coordinado acto de desplante de fuerza y agilidad._

* * *

 ** _*** En el palacio de Hyrule ***_**

* * *

 _Angustiada, la protegida por la diosa de la sabiduría solo podía caminar con desesperación de un lado a otro en la habitación principal. El sonido de sus tacones sobre el suelo de mármol contrastaban contra el eco de la torrencial lluvia, haciendo que sus acciones en lugar de tranquilizarla, la llenaran de mayor nerviosismo._

 _Tratando de consolar a la regente, se encontraba su antigua matrona Impaz, quien con su vasta experiencia, en aquel momento solo podía suspirar, ya que sabía que la angustia y la preocupación que habían dominado el corazón de la regente no podía ser consolado en aquel por las palabras, así como conocía perfectamente que la única persona que podía tranquilizar a la reina, era su esposo._

 _\- Por favor, diosas, ayúdenos. – suplicó la anciana mujer con pesadez mientras alzaba su mirada al oscuro firmamento, deseando por un momento que la paz regresara dentro de las murallas del alcázar._

 _Los guardias de las torres principales, cubiertos por sus largas capas, observaban con determinación el campo, esperando noticias de su señor, seguros de que el monarca no tardaría en presentarse. Uno de los jóvenes capitanes limpiaba su rostro, tratando de eliminar el exceso de agua en sus párpados, cuando por su campo de visión, alcanzó a distinguir una silueta que se movía en contra del torrencial viento. Pensando que sus ojos lo estaban engañando, tomando una de los faroles, alzó la lámpara tratando de identificar aquel objeto que había llamado su atención; apreciando con la luz del fuego, la figura del jinete que se aproximaba a las puertas de la entrada de la ciudadela._

 _Sin perder tiempo, el joven gritó a sus superiores anunciando la llegada del regente, mientras el resto de los hombres comenzaban accionar el mecanismo de la entrada que permitía bajar el puente y alzar el rastrillo. Ante la ponente velocidad del jinete, preocupados, los solados trataban de bajar abrir el paso, notando como los engranes tardaban en terminar de descender la plataforma._

 _Ante la inminente lentitud de pasarela, apretando las bridas de su montura, el cabalgador golpeó los costados de su caballo, impulsándolo mientras lo comandaba con su fuerte voz. Obediente, el fuerte equino se elevó en sus patas traseras mientras se impulsaba con ellas, saltando con todas su fuerzas, cruzando todo su cuerpo sobre el filo del pontón de madera, para estirar sus largas manos soportando su peso y con la ayuda de su jinete a deslizarse por la inclinada estructura hasta llegar a la base de suelo de roca, donde sin perder tiempo, continuó con su carrera._

 _Azorados, lo guardias solo podían observar sorprendidos como aquel unido equipo cruzaba sin detenerse por las calles de la ciudadela rumbo al castillo, mientras lentamente el puente descendía por completo._

 _Sintiendo como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, alistando su cuerpo mientras se alzaba sobre los estribos de su montura, en un valiente y osado movimiento, sin esperar a que su yegua detuviera su paso, el caballero haló las riendas, frenado a su cabalgadura mientras saltaba de ella, girando su cuerpo contra el suelo para levantarse inmediatamente frente a la entra del principal del palacio. Aterrados ante las arriesgadas acciones del guerrero, pero sin poder hacer nada más que observarlo, un par de soldados y sirvientes corrieron a recibir a su señor y su potra._

 _Sin darle tiempo al servicio que pudiera alcanzarlo y menos pronunciar alguna palabra, el caballero se abrió camino por los largos pasillos de mármol, y sin detenerse trepó las escalinatas hasta llegar a la torre principal, donde se encontraban sus aposentos; dejando que el sonido de sus pasos resonaran por el eco de las estructura de mármol, anunciando su presencia._

 _Ante fuerte sonido de los pasos, reconociendo aquel andar, sin perder tiempo, la reina se detuvo en sus acciones, observando y esperando ansiosa la presencia que entraría por aquella puerta. Pocos segundos pasaron cuando el portón se abrió estrepitosamente, dando paso al héroe legendario, quien a pesar de su húmeda apariencia buscó con su mirada la figura de su esposa, y la mujer que representaba para él la vida misma._

 _Zafiro y ópalo sé cruzaron, trasmitiendo en aquellos segundos todos los sentimientos que crecían dentro de sus corazones. Ante la presencia de su fiel, guardia, protector y amante, sin poder evitarlo y permitiendo por primerá vez que las lágrimas abandonaran sus pupilas y corrieran libres por sus mejillas, la regente se abalanzó al cuerpo de su esposo, mientras este la recibía entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, uniéndola en su calor y presencia._

 _\- Vine en cuanto me avisaron. ¿Qué sucede, amor? – cuestionó el caballero tratando de consolar a su amada._

 _\- ¡Sé lo han llevado! – fueron las cuatro palabras que pronunció la doncella, y con las que destrozó por completo a su esposo._

 _Furioso, angustiado y desconcertado, el paladín continuó abrazando a su adorada mientras ella continuaba sollozando entre sus brazos, tratando de comprender las palabras que le habían dicho. Sintiendo como el coraje y la ira crecían en su interior, buscando alguna lógica en aquel momento, esperó con desolación a que su amada controlara su llanto para poder indagar más sobre el tema._

 _Habiendo sido reconfortada por la presencia de su esposo, sintiendo como la calma llegaba a su ser, apartándose lentamente mientras limpiaba las lárimas de su mejillas, la doncella alzó su mirada, encontrado las zafiras pupilas de su amado observándola con instancia._

 _\- Auru y Rommel están buscando algún indicio de cómo sucedió. Yo estaba en una reunión con el consejo… Estaba en el jardín cuando despareció, al principio pensamos que era otra vez uno de sus juegos… pero en el escritorio de mi oficina estaba esta carta… Link… por las diosas… se lo han llevado. – intentó explicar la reina con voz quebrada, tratando de narrar los terribles hechos, sintiendo nuevamente como la desesperación llenaba su ser._

 _\- ¿Qué carta? Cielo, por favor… Zelda, necesito que me digas, ¿qué carta? – expresó completamente mortificado le guerrero sin saber bien cómo actuar en aquel momento._

 _-Permítame, Alteza. - interrumpió la mujer de alta edad, separando a la reina de los brazos de su amado, mientras le entregaba el mensaje de papel que había creado toda la conmoción._

 _Incrédulo, el protegido por la diosa del valor pasaba sus ojos por aquellas profanas letras que hablaban de odio y desprecio contra su persona, para terminar amenazando con la desaparición de su hijo, dejando que el odio lo dominara por un instante y haciendo que en un arrebato de coraje, que hubiera hecho a su misma sombra temerle, arrugó la maldita hoja en su puño, y con veloz movimientos impactó su articulación contra la fría pared de roca, mientras controlaba los oscuros sentimientos que crecían en su interior._

 _\- ¿Quién sabe de esto? ¿Dónde están Auru y el general? – cuestionó al instante el caballero tratando de controlar su voz, la cual solo expresaba su completa rabia._

 _\- Está en reunión con el consejo, no quise asistir hasta no hablar contigo antes. – replicó Zelda, tratando de recuperar su compostura, pero el dolor en sus pupilas y su corazón era, tan evidentes que destrozaban por completo al caballero._

 _Ante la derrumbada imagen de su amada, sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba y su alma se llenaba de pesar, respondiendo a la necesidad de estar al lado de su diosa, el caballero de la trifuerza se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando las manos de su amada en las suyas, mientras las subía a sus labios, besando con ternura y devoción la argolla de matrimonio; al tiempo que posaba sus brillantes pupilas zafiro sobre aquellos iris ópalo que siempre lo habían guiado, que lo inspiraban._

 _\- Te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta… No sufrirás ni un minuto más. – expresó con seguridad y amor el regente a su amada esposa._

 _Sintiendo como la seguridad de aquella palabras la envolvían como una fuerte frazada de esperanza, ante la seguridad de su paladín, sin necesidad de decir, más la regente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, confiando plenamente en que pronto tendría de vuelta a su amado hijo en sus brazos._

* * *

 ** _*** En el salón del consejo ***_**

* * *

 _Auru luchaba por mantener el control de la reunión, cuando los presentes al haber escuchado la noticias compartían sus ideas, llegando a crearse un terrible pleito entre algunos de los presentes, ya que algunos nobles aun compartían las ideas en contra de aceptar al caballero de la trifuerza como su rey, por haber nacido en una categoría inferior socialmente a la de ellos, olvidando por completo que el guerrero había salvado, ya dos veces al reino y sus habitantes, incluso al costo de sacrificar su propia felicidad._

 _El general Rommel, quien compartía los mismos sentimientos que el antiguo tutor real, trataba de ayudar a imponer el orden, ya que en aquel momento, lo que menos necesitaban era que se creara un caos, sino que pudieran organizar bien las actividades para implementar la búsqueda del joven príncipe, quien había sido arrebatado de los brazos de sus amados padres._

 _\- ¡Señores, por favor, silencio! No podemos seguir discutiendo de esta manera. – comunicó con autoridad el antiguo maestro y actual primer ministro._

 _\- No toleraremos que continúen tratándonos de esta manera, y más cuando solo se trata de la vida del hijo bastardo de la reina. – replicó furioso y autoritario uno de los antiguos nobles que apoyaba la idea de la sangre pura y tradiciones antiguas._

 _Ante las palabras de aquel hombre, para desgracia y fortuna de algunos de los presentes, la puerta estaba siendo abierta por la presencia del caballero de la trifuerza, que al escuchar tales palabras, sin poder contener su ira, con un ágil y veloz movimiento desenvainó su espada, mientras tomaba al aristócrata en frente de su túnica, arrojándolo sobre la mesa de reuniones y colocando la afilada hoja de su vaina sobre la yugular de aquel hombre._

 _\- ¡Vuelve a repetir tus palabras! – comandó con absoluta frialdad, haciendo que sus pupilas brillaran con la misma intensidad de que su acero._

 _Ante la imponente imagen del actual regente y soberano de la tierra de las diosas, sometiendo a uno de sus súbditos de aquella manera, recordándoles a todos los presentes en aquel momento, de la letalidad y poder real de rey, y sintiendo como un escalofrío recorrían sus cuerpo, guardaron silencio, atemorizados y con mórbida fascinación ante el letal espadachín._

 _\- ¡Lo siento, Alteza! ¡Por favor, no me lastime! – chilló el asustado hombre, sintiendo el peso de aquellos músculos que inmovilizaban su cuerpo, sabiendo que estaba a completa merced del poder del caballero y no solo por su fuerza física, sino también por su cargo._

 _Controlando al final aquella oscura necesidad de ver la sangre de aquel hombre correr, sabiendo que tenía que seguir siendo la mejor persona y cuidar su imagen como regente del reino, y aún iracundo, el guerrero retiró su arma mientras le dedicaba una soberbia mirada a aquel hombre._

 _\- En vez de estar cuestionado mi linaje o mis derechos como su regente, deberían estar más preocupados por la pédida del heredero al trono. – manifestó el paladín con seriedad, haciendo crecer el miedo en el corazón de los presentes._

 _\- Alteza, sé que esta alterado, pero no tiene por qué desquitarse con nosotros. – replicó uno de los nobles y actual capitán de la guardia._

 _Ante las estúpidas palabras del muchacho, el general Rommel pensó en asesinarlo por la torpeza de sus palabras, así como su falta de tacto y conciencia en una situación tan delicada._

 _\- ¿Alterado, capitán Yanus? Creo que se equivoca… He peleado en la oscuridad contra demonios, he destruido monstruos que harían que todas sus pesadillas fueran dulces sueños, he confortando a la reencarnación del mal en sus tres diferentes formas, recorrido el reino en menos de tres días, enfrentado a otro gobernante, planeando una guerra y visto como un terrible mago casi destruye el reino… ¿y usted me dice que estoy alterado? Fúrico sería la palabra que buscaría para describir mi sentir, me he ausentado por menos de veinticuatro horas para solo enterarme que mi hijo, el príncipe de Hyrule, ha sido secuestrado, en el castillo, bajo el resguardo de sus hombres… -_

 _Sin poder refutar las palabras de su señor y sintiendo toda aquella ira concentrada sobre su ser, apreciando por primera vez el aura del paladín, el capitán no puedo esbozar ni una palabra más, petrificado por el temor, la culpa y la vergüenza que inundaban su cuerpo._

 _\- Solo he venido ante ustedes para darles un último aviso. El dueño de esta carta tiene hasta dos horas para devolverme a mi hijo… Si lo hace, prometo bajo mi honor, que nada le pasará, excepto perder su lugar en este consejo; de lo contrario, me encargaré de buscarlo yo mismo… Y de ser así, que las diosas se apiaden de su alma. – espetó con autoridad y sobriedad el regente, mientras dejaba clavada sobre la mesa con una daga, la carta que le había entregado su reina al llegar._

 _Ante la inminente amenaza y sabiendo que el héroe cumpliría su palabra, Auru no podía evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa, mientras los presentes nobles comenzaban nuevamente su reunión, deseosos de encontrar al heredero y no sufrir el castigo del supuesto magnánimo, confiable y simple rey._

 _Necesitando un minuto para poder controlar sus emociones, Link se encerró en el estudio de su esposa, alejándose de la presencia de los demás habitantes del castillo, buscando la soledad. Sin poder contener más su fuerte sentir, el caballero cubrió su rostro con su mano mientras dejaba que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro, liberando por completo su pesar y temor. Sabía que debía ser fuerte en aquellos momentos, que debía mantener la frialdad y fiereza para encontrar a su amado hijo, pero no podía evitar dejar de sentir el miedo de pensar que algo le pudiera haber sucedido a su primogénito, a la expresión completa de su amor con su amada, de su oportunidad, su deseo._

 _Acongojado y recargando su espalda contra la fría pared de piedra, el guerrero cerraba sus ojos mientras dejaba que aquellas emociones lo inundaran, recordando con dolor y terror aquel momento en que el terrible mago del viento había arrebatado el alma de su amada en aquella fatídica batalla, cuando las diosas se habían negado a cumplir su deseo, haciéndolo contemplar la muerte como una opción al no desear vivir en un mundo en el cual no se encontraba su adorad, así como rememorar aquella maravillosa mañana cuando estaba a punto de regañar a su adorada por salir a cabalgar aquellas hora de la madrugada sola, enterándose por primera vez de la noticia que se convertirían en padres, tras haber celebrado poco tiempo antes nupcias._

 _Recordando con fino detalle cada uno de los momentos del embarazo de su esposa, quien había presentado extrañas afinidades, como pasar tiempo con su yegua Epona, o hacerlo cabalgar largas horas en la noche hasta su aldea por leche y queso de cabras frescos; observando con fascinación y ternura como el vientre de su amada se expandía lentamente mes con mes, con la maravillosa vida que llevaba a dentro, sintiendo sus primeros movimientos con sus manos hasta el día de su nacimiento; aquella terrible tarde en que, por segunda vez, hubiera perdido a su doncella sino hubiera sido por la intervención de Lana y su alto conocimiento de brebajes._

 _Trayendo con su mente cada uno de los recuerdos que han pasado en aquellos dos años que ha crecido su pequeño bajo su cuidado y el de su amada, llenado aquel hueco que siempre había existido en su ser, tratando de tranquilizarse y sabiendo que debía mantener su cordura, el protegido por la diosa del valor limpió_ l _os rastros de las lágrimas de sus ojos, listo para continuar con la búsqueda de su amado hijo, de su esperanza, y concluir la promesa que le había hecho a su adorada._

* * *

 ** _*** En el patio principal del castillo ***_**

* * *

 _Preparados para seguir las instrucciones de su comandante, el ejército del castillo se encontraba reunido en grandes filas, mientras el comandante Rommel dictaba las órdenes a cada una de las unidades, listas para partir y revisar cada hogar, refugio y piedra en el reino en búsqueda del príncipe._

 _Observando el movimiento de las tropas desde su balcón, cubierta por la larga capa de piel de lobo de su amado esposo, Zelda observaba con tranquilidad como su ejército se preparaba para salir en búsqueda de su hijo, desenado por un instante unirse a ellos y cabalgar a lado de su amado, pero dentro de ella sabía perfectamente que debía aguardar en aquel lugar por cualquier casualidad o noticia; así como tenía absoluta fe en su marido para retornar sano y salvo entre sus brazos a su pequeño._

 _Listo para partir con las tropas, montado nuevamente sobre su poderosa yegua, se encontraba el caballero de la trifuerza, quien en sincronía con el sentir de su amada alzó su rostro hacia el balcón, encontrando la fina figura de su adorada. Saludándola con su espada como era su costumbre desde que llegó años atrás a vivir en palacio, concentrado en devolverle la sonrisa y la luz a su adorada, el guerrero movió las riendas de su montura, comenzando nuevamente su viaje._

* * *

 ** _*** En salón del consejo ***_**

* * *

 _Tras largas horas de indagar y presionar a los presentes, despúes de la terrible amenaza del caballero y pocos minutos de que se cumpliera el plazo prometido, sin poder seguir soportando los nervios, uno de los concejales, hundido en la histeria, comenzó a confesar todas sus acciones. Sus reuniones secretas con algunos miembros para intentar derrocar al monarca, así como palabras para herirlo y asesinarlo, intentando hacer pasar su fallecimiento como un accidente, así como confesaba el haber escritó aquella carta y las otras intimidaciones, pero nunca había planeado realmente secuestrar al niño. Ya que ellos mismo lo aceptaran o no, el pequeño representaba el futuro del reino y la estabilidad de la monarquía._

 _Sorprendido, el primer ministro mandó a llamar a la reina, así como a su amiga Ashe, para tratar de resolver aquel misterio, así como para poder estudiar con cuidado la confesión de aquel hombre y determinar si realmente decía la verdad, esperando dentro de él resolver pronto aquel asunto, para regresar al palacio su felicidad, la cual había sido robada._

* * *

 ** _*** En la llanura de Hyrule ***_**

* * *

 _Agotado y tras largas horas de búsqueda, sin detenerse, el caballero continuaba con la búsqueda del paradero de su bebé, preocupado al recibir un halcón del palacio, informándole que habían encontrado al autor de la conspiración en su contra y posible intento de atentado contra su vida, pero sin ninguna noticia sobre la desaparición de su pequeño._

 _Notando como el sol comenzaba a ponerse en horizonte y la lluvia amenguaba, sintiendo como su fiel potra movía su cabeza poniendo fina atención ante el sonido del mugido de una vaca, reconociendo por primera vez el lugar donde se hallaba, sin perder tiempo, el guerrero guió a su cabalgadura hacia la vieja cabaña de la antigua guardiana de la trifuerza._

 _Lana, terminaba de poner pastura a sus bovinos, escuchó el sonido de los cascos de un caballo. Extrañada, la joven se asomó fuera del granero, notando la sobria figura del paladín. Entusiasmada por la visita, la chica saludó a la distancia, agitando una de sus manos, pero ante el sombrío semblante de su amigo, deseando conocer su pesar, la joven invito al caballero a su casa, abriendo con cuidado la puerta, mas lo que lo esperaba al otro lado jamás lo habría imaginado, pues sentando en el centro de la cabaña de su amiga, jugando con un pequeño gato negro, estaba su hijo, quien disfrutaba a carcajadas como la felina criatura se restregaba contra su cuerpo y con su húmeda y rasposa lengua le lamía sus mejillas._

 _Sintiendo como todo el alivio llenaba su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo, Link pronunció el nombre de su pequeño, quien al reconocer la voz de su padre, con una gran sonrisa, se levantó de su lugar de juegos y corrió a su encuentro. Apreciando como su alma regresaba a su lugar y la felicidad llenaba su corazón, mientras el caballero abrazó a su hijo entre sus brazos, alzándolo en su solo movimiento y haciéndolo reír._

 _\- Zelda estaba ocupada, así que lo traje conmigo a que jugara con Yami, ya que ellos se llevaban bien en lo que alimentaba a las tres hermanas… Pensábamos regresar inmediatamente, pero con la lluvia no quise arriesgarme a que se enfermará y decidí esperar hasta que se detuviera. – explicó con simpleza y un poco de pena la silvina._

 _Aquel momento, dejando que la dicha lo gobernara, Link no pudo expresar nada, disfrutando la sensación de tener de vuelta a su pequeño en sus brazos después de tanta angustia y preocupación, prometiéndose, una vez más a si mismo, que no se alejaría nunca más de su familia, obteniendo una fuerte risa por parte de la maga quien apreciaba con cariño la dulce reunión entre padre e hijo, sin saber las causas de sus acciones y el pánico que había levantado entre los regentes._

* * *

 ** _*** En el castillo de Hyrule ***_**

* * *

 _Ansiosa tras haber observado como su ejército regresaba sin ninguna noticia, y sintiendo la angustia devorando su alma, al notar la figura de la fuerte Silver bay acercándose con paso tranquilo al palacio, sin poder soportar la espera y haciendo a un lado su imagen, la reina bajó apresuradamente las escalinatas y atravesó corriendo los pasillo, deseosa de reunirse con su amado y saber si había obtenido éxito en su búsqueda._

 _Aún con el corazón en su garganta y tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, la reina notó el tranquilo semblante de su esposo, el cual llenó de esperanza su corazón. Acercando su yegua hasta donde aguardaba su amada, abriendo lentamente su capa, el guerrero le mostró a su esposa la delicada y preciada carga que llevaba en sus brazos, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran nuevamente de lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad._

 _Ante llamado de su voz, el pequeño príncipe, de dos años de edad, abrió sus ojos, notando la tierna expresión de su madre, mientras limpiaba el sueño de su rostro. Sin perder tiempo, link entregó a su esposa, como había prometido, a su hijo, quien abrazó con fuerza y ternura a su bebé, agradeciendo a las diosas por su misericordia, pero sobre todo a su esposo, quien sabía que cumpliría con su promesa._

 _La tierna imagen de la reunión de la familia real, llamó la atención de los amigos y sirvientes del palacio, quienes observaban asombrados el cambio completo del rey y la reina ante la presencia del pequeño príncipe, quien con una sola de sus miradas llenaba el palacio de luz y regresaba la felicidad, así como lo hacía en los corazones de sus padres, ya que sin saberlo, el joven heredero era la representación del deseo más grande que tuvo un caballero de incierto futuro y el de una princesa que había sido acosada por la oscuridad, por estar juntos._

 ** _Notas de autor: Hola a todos, gracias por leer esta peuqeña historia corta y aúnque no soy amanete de hacer secuelas, le había prometido alguien muy especial hacer esta escena o breve continuación de mi historia el perjuicio de una Princesa. Espero de todos corazón que la hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al hacerla, ya que intente plasmar el amor que sienten Link y Zelda por su pequño príncipe. Así como deseo Agradecer a Goddess Artemiss por ser nuevamente mi beta en esta corta, pero tierna historia._**

 **Sin más que decir, que por favor dejen sus comentarios, Gracias.**


End file.
